Who am I now?
by saoirsemaym
Summary: (Faberry Fic) Lucy Fabray goes MIA in freshman year at WMHS after her father transfers to a new job in England. In a desperate attempt at self and social validation she changes everything about herself that she can't stand and reinvents herself, becoming Quinn Fabray. Suddenly finds herself moving back to Ohio, back at WMHS with everyone she used to know.. but will they know her?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! Okay fun fact this fic was started in 2014 and was originally titled "Lucy wouldn't, but Quinn might." and can probably be found on Wattpad or Instagram ( qxeenqxinn). However, i found it and wanted to finish it, I have some big plans for this fic and I really want to put a lot of effort into writing it. It's my first official fic so please be kind, and review! Okay enjoy!

Chapter One - New Beginnings.

Quinn played with the top of her hair as some ends were popping out of her hairband. She looked at herself in her car mirror one more time making sure that everything about her was in place. Her lipstick, check. Her eye shadow, check. Her curls, check. Her self esteem..she could deal with that later. She grabbed her bag and slid out of her car looking up at red and white walls lined with dehydrated bushes and empty slushie cups; William McKinely High School.

She felt every muscle begin to tense up before she had even made her first step. The advice that her mother had given her the night before was ringing in her mind: "Quinnie, nobody will even remember how you looked two years ago.. You're a beautiful, intelligent girl so go and show them!" Quinn and her mother both knew that this was easier said than done, but being the strong willed 17 year old that she was, Quinn would not be defeated so soon. She finally left her car and began walking towards the teachers entrance of the school to avoid contact with any of the pupils.

Her gaze was immediately met by two boys chasing each other at the other end of the parking lot, one holding a football and the other clenching his fists so tightly they were turning white from lacking blood supply. A small group of dopey cheerleaders followed suet chanting their names in unison and clapping along. Quinn recognised a few of the girls, she knew them in her freshman year, only now they had shorter skirts and what looked like fewer brain cells. The timid blonde continued to walk with her head down until she reached the main doors. She stepped inside and was immediately met with the smell of stale hotdogs..exactly how she had remembered american high school. She remembered the halls and classrooms that she passed as if it were only yesterday she was in them, however in the pit of her stomach she felt a wrenching sense of unwelcoming dread. She tugged at the bottom of her dress, pulling it down as far as it would go, it was part of a nervous twitch she had in attempt to cover up as much of herself as possible-but not so much that she resembled her freshman year self.

Quinn found herself in front of Principle Figgans' office. She took a breath and knocked lightly on his door.

"Come in!"

She stepped in quietly, shutting the door as a couple of members of the student body watched her, inquisitively wondering who she was.

"Ah, Miss Fabray, it's lovely to have you back here at William McKinely. How was your stay in England?"

Quinn fondly smiled, remembering how only last month she thought she was free from all of the stresses that lingered over her now.

"It was lovely" she sighed.

"Good to hear, well I trust you were educated you well while you were gone, however it wont have been the same curriculum as we have, meaning you might have to work harder in classes and maybe get a tutor to keep up."

Figgans passed her a booklet containing her timetable and a set of missed study notes for each class and a note excusing her from gym class until next semester. She flicked through the book and pulled out the note, furrowing her brow to read it.

"Sir, why have I to be excused from gym class?"

"Well when your father called, he informed us that you had undergone surgery while you were away, and we agreed it would be best for you to take it easy and let it heal."

Quinn shook her head and handed out the note back to the teacher.

"Thank you, but it was only my nose, and it has healed. I don't really want to be the only one not taking part in gym class again."

She held the note out to the older man offering it back, but he declined.

"Hold on to it, Miss Fabray, you may need it. This school cannot be held liable if something goes wrong during a soccer tackle or a dangerous game of dodgeball." He said as if it was programmed into his system.

Quinn tilted her head at him and exhaled a sigh of defeat. The littlest things set her apart from everyone else, she felt like she was fighting a constant battle just to be normal.

"Thank you sir."

With that she got back up and headed for the door.

"Have a nice first week, Lucy."

She had reached for the handle but missed completely as her body flinched at the sound of that name. She breathed in slowly trying to buy time to figure out how to explain this calmly.

"I um, go by Quinn Fabray now, no Lucy, just Quinn, its on every docume-"

"Im sorry, I did know that, I forgot. My apologies Quinn." The man quickly returned to filling out a suspension form and Quinn was stood for a second, relishing the thought that she will have to explain this to so many more people.

Unless she chose to play the new girl card, and pretend she was a whole new person.

Quinn had timed her chat with Figgins perfectly. As she stepped out of his office the piercing bell echoed through the halls and the last few students filed into their classes. She had no idea where she was headed to first. She began to walk slowly down the now empty hall and opened up the folder containing her timetable; she had english first period, music second, and then a chemistry lab class. The thought of not only being thrown back into the dragons den with her ex classmates but starting in the middle of the semester was weighing heavily on her shoulders. She intertwined her hands with the bottom of her dress again and decided she would take a detour around the school, find herself a locker and save herself the embarrassment of being late to her first class. It didnt take her long to remember that even the lockers had a social ranking in this school. All of the popular kids had their lockers next to the cafeteria or home room, and everyone at the bottom of the social ladder was stuck under a stairwell or near the boys bathrooms.. Quinn found herself naturally gravitating to the latter. There was a small asian girl fumbling about the bottom of one of the lockers under the stairwell that she had found. The blonde quietly walked up to her from behind to the unclaimed locker next to her. The girl didnt seem very intimidating, if anything Quinn actually thought she needed a little help.

"Excuse me, this locker is free right?"

The asian girls brown eyes shot up at Quinn in a moment of panic and stayed like this until Quinn herself scratched on her neck nervously and smiled as politely as she could. The smaller girl shyly smiled back;

"Y-y-yes it is. But im not sure you'd want to take it"

Quinn looked at her quizzically, knowing what the girl meant but wondering why she thought she didnt meet the social deadbeat standard to own it.

"Dont y-y-you have a locker near the caffiteria"

"Um I'm actually new here, this is my first day"

Quinn neglected to say it was her "first day back" but the other girl wasnt any wiser.

She smiled and stood up to join the taller girl,

"O-oh, Its nice to meet y-y-you then, I'm Tina, and yeah this locker is free!"

"Thank you, I'm Quinn" she said letting the last word linger on her tongue, almost feeling like a liar for saying so.

"Well hi Quinn, I hope y-y-you know how to make a locker combo because im s-super late for class already!"

Quinn nodded at Tina as she hurried away, carrying a mess of fly away papers in her arms. She wished she had gotten a chance to ask the girl what classes she was taking or if they were in the same year so that maybe she would have one friendly face to comfort her through her first day-but her head was a foggy mess- and no, she didnt know how to set her locker combo-she had completely forgotten.

Before she knew it, the bell for second period rang. A mass of students came flowing out of their classes and Quinn got mixed up in the wave. Though being rattled from side to side, nobody was paying direct attention to her so she was feeling okay. She washed up in front of her music class- a class which had no actual teacher as the previous director of all things music-Sandy Rierson- had been fired and nobody had bothered to find his replacement. None of the students in the class were seated in a proper fashion apart from one very petite brunette girl who sat in the front writing notes on a piece of sheet music.

Quinn filtered to the back, quietly eyeing the cheerleaders bending over desks to get the attention of the footballers. She recognised two of the jocks, two of the most popular guys in the year when she was a freshman, Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman. She had never been bold enough to speak to them before, and she didn't plan on it now however she could see out of the corner of her eye that Noah was checking her out from top to toe as she walked into the class. She ignored the awkward attention and walked to an empty desk at the very back of the classroom.

Suddenly, the small brunette girl got up in front of the class and began writing on the whiteboard: "larynx tilting". A collection of exasperated sighs escaped the mouths of nearly all of the cheerleaders as the small girl pivoted on one foot to face the class.

"We may as well make the most of the time we have in this class, we still have to sit our end of year exams and my tuition is better than Mr Rierson could ever offer."

"Pipe down hobbit, who made you queen" a raspy voice stabbed through the room, painfully spiking the small girl.

"I have been trained musically since I was 2 years old, Santana, you should use me and learn from me!" She retorted.

"Trust me honey, nobody here wants to use you" Santana voice replied, filled with more purpose than it had previously. Quinn looked round a little and saw the latina girl and a blonde girl sitting on top of a counter at the back of the room. Quinn remembered their faces immediately, they had been her tormenters in freshman year. The small girl took a sharp intake of breath and looked defeatedly at the rest of the class, the footballers were sniggering at Santanas (true) comment and the girl sat down before she felt tears well up in her eyes.

The rest of the class was sure to be a write off, with nobody doing any real work so Quinn decided to take a look at some of the class notes she was given by Figgins. Keeping her head down was working until she felt a large presence hovering above her desk. She looked up to a smug smile.

"Hey hottie, you're new." Noah Puckerman, one of the most popular guys in McKinely just called Quinn "hottie."

"Uhm yeah," she replied awkwardly, shutting her notes, trying to cover up the fact she was taking school even remotly seriously.

"This is my first day"

"Well you know if you need someone to show you around, show you a good time, I'm your guy." The statement was said with a joking tone, but Quinn was certain by the lick of his lips that he wasnt kidding.

Puck took one more look at Quinn, up and down and went back over to his taller friend and gave him a high five. Quinn wasn't sure she trusted his offer however she felt a massive weight of release when it became apparent that not only did Puck not remember her, but wasn't bullying her. In that moment Quinn was certain that the way to survive the rest of her time in WMHS was to pretend she was never Lucy Fabray, only Quinn Fabray and pray nobody else saw through her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone, so I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Feel free to leave reviews! This is just some of the Faberry backstory for this fic, I will go into Quinn's personal backstory with her family and her self esteem (yall know the lucy caboosy stuff) soon. Gonna get into the actual plot of the story soon I just really wanted to set the scene for ya! :)

Chapter 2 - Friendly face.

Quinn spent the rest of her day trying to keep under the radar. Other than her encounters with Puck, Tina and Figgins she hadn't spoken to anyone. When lunch rolled around she made her way to the cafeteria and slipped in behind the swarms of people rushing to be fed to get a table at the very back. It was the only part of the room that wasn't painfully overcrowded, truthfully it looked as if it was being avoided, which _was_ a red flag to Quinn as she had the whole "not sticking out" plan going on, but she reckoned it would be better than sitting with a group of people that she didn't know. She nervously flattened her dress as she sat down and brought an apple from her bag- she nibbled on it for a few seconds before giving up because the nauseating smell of stale burgers was wafting over to her.

"Hello!"

A chipper voice hit Quinn and she jolted up. It was the brunette girl from her music class. The girl held herself in such a dominant way for someone who was no more than 5'2. Dark, silky chestnut hair flowed all the way down to her tiny waist and a bump in her nose protruded as she smiled a 1000 watt smile. She was a character nobody could forget, even from just a "hello", and Quinn hadn't forgotten- she was Rachel Berry.

"Im the president of the student union here at WMHS. I noticed you in my music class this morning and decided to give you a _big_ welcome to our _wonderful_ school!"

Just as the words rolled of Rachel's tongue a group of footballers smashed a tray off of a table and erupted in moronic laughter. Quinn watched Rachel's face cringe slightly at the irony of what she had just said and scene that was playing out behind her, however she maintained her smile as she sat down across from Quinn. Despite Rachel's introduction sounding like a line from a well rehearsed marketing call, Quinn did appreciate the friendly sentiment.

"Thank you, care to join me?" Quinn joked sarcastically as the girl had already made herself comfortable.

For the first time all day Quinn felt somewhat at ease, she wasn't intimidated by the girl- she didn't feel a burning need to impress her and keep up appearances, she just felt normal. This was partly because their table was almost cordoned off from the rest of the school, so she felt no eyes on her, but mostly because the more she looked at Rachel the more she remembered their past.

In freshman year, they had been somewhat friends. Neither of them wore friendship bracelets or skipped down the hall together- actually they were hardly ever seen together, but there was something. Rachel was a loud, feisty and ambitious girl who was dead set on following her dreams and being the best high school student she could, so naturally she was taunted every day for answering questions in class, being in glee club and (funnily enough) trying to be president of every club the school had to offer. She was also a very small girl with a very big nose and two gay dads so she was the perfect target for high school bullying. But what Quinn remembered the most was how despite Rachel being subject to so much torment she never once faltered. She maintained her stride and fulled her ambition off of those around her. She never cried in front of anyone and _never_ compromised who she was to fit in.

Quinn herself was on the same boat as Rachel in freshman year. She weighed about 250lbs, had frizzy ginger hair that she couldn't style, braces and pimples; textbook high school nerd. She was however the opposite of the other girl, she was shy and fragile. She couldn't defend herself and often cried even when she was doing her best to hold it in. Her family to this day are very conservative, christian people meaning that Quinn wore very "appropriate" clothing, which simply made her look frumpy and gave her tormentors more ammunition. However, she was a very intellectual girl, what she lacked in social ability she made up for in knowledge; straight A's from the moment she started school, a vocabulary of someone twice her age and the ability to play piano like an angel. She had spent so much time in her room growing up, keeping away from her family and school troubles, that she had become dependant on creating and performing music as an outlet, which gave her an immense talent.

Both girls knew of each other in freshman year, they knew that they mirrored each other in some way but neither had made the first step to get to know the other. The first time they spoke was one day during class when Quinn was excused to use the bathroom. She heard a faint sob coming from one of the stalls and lightly knocked hearing Rachels voice from the other side mumble "Go away". Quinn wouldn't take no for an answer and knocked again, following it with "It's Lucy". Without another word, Rachel opened the stall and looked up at the taller girl with bloodshot eyes and grape slushie dripping down her, head to toe. Quinn had been subject to a slushie before so she knew what to do. Immediately she took Rachel's hand and walked her over to the sink and proceeded to help her clean up. She rinsed through her hair and washed her face and even offered her a change of clothing though she knew it would drown the much smaller girl. Rachel stayed silent. It was the first time Quinn had ever heard the girl be so quiet. She was truly hurt, but this humanised her. Quinn had saw her as this mighty being who could not be broken by the things that she herself was affected by, but here she was, just another teenage girl like Quinn who cried when she was taunted for being who she was.

Over the next few months the girls had become secret allies, they made the bathroom during class time when nobody was around their meeting spot, their safe haven. The girls would talk out so many of their problems from school, how Santana would shove them out of the way, or Puck would pretend to flirt with them when others were around to get a laugh. They were teased in the same way and by the same people, yet both of them agreed that it was still those people that they yearned to be. They agreed that being popular would make their lives so much easier, and while neither agreed with the morals of their classmates, and while Rachel would never change who she was, they could still dream.

They never spoke or hung out outside of school, it wasn't that kind of friendship, though both never doubted that the other wanted it to be. Quinn was too shy to take it that far and ask Rachel, and somehow Rachel who was as bold as she was, couldn't find the courage either.

Quinn's transfer was sudden. Her father was asked to move within 24 hours and her mother, not trusting him to leave alone, decided they would all go at the same time. So her bags were packed and they were on a flight to England by 5am the next morning. Though the idea had been discussed, Quinn didn't actually think she would be moving, and especially not this soon to somewhere so far away. After praying for as long as she can remember to be out of Lima, here she was on a flight to Surrey and she resented the fact that she hadn't at _least_ said goodbye to her new friend. She didn't want Rachel to feel abandoned, but she didn't have her number, and her parents wouldn't allow social media, so truly there was nothing she could do. She done her best to repress the guilt she felt for leaving Rachel behind in _that_ school, however she knew that this was her chance to reinvent herself; become the version of herself she has always wanted to be and start over again with people who didn't know her. So that was exactly what she did.

She was certain after the year and a half, Rachel would have forgotten about her, and that she herself would have done the same thing, yet here she was, back in WMHS, questioning how all of this could be happening again, with Rachel Berry sitting across from her, smiling sweetly. Only, the recognition was one sided, Quinn knew Rachel, but Rachel was politely introducing herself to a stranger. It was so easy for Quinn to forget that she really wasn't Lucy anymore.

The brunette pulled a bright pink folder embezzled with gold stars from her school bag and placed it on the table in front of her. A proud smile creeped onto her face as she stared Quinn right in the eyes and said:

"Now, have you ever thought about joining glee club?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Hellooo, sorry this took a little longer to post than I had wanted; I really hurt my back so literally done nothing for a good while. But yeah, thank you so much to the people who have followed this story and left reviews, it means sooo much! Im currently writing the next chapter so it should be up much sooner, get ready for the Unholy Trinity and HBIC Quinn! I was gonna put it in this chapter but I didn't want to make it too long. Also sorry for the copious amounts of scene building and character development, I just really wanna give Quinn and Rachel realistic depth in their emotions and characters.. unlike Ryan Murphy gave Quinn.. Anywho, like I keep saying, proper plot will kick off soon hahah! Enjoy!

Chapter 3- You Keep Me Hanging On.

Before she could even comprehend offer from the girl who was sitting in front of her, face beaming to the heavens, a teasing voice approached the table - its owner placing his hands on Rachels shoulders.

"Wow Rachel, at least buy her dinner before you try and fuck her up for good."

There was a delicate boy hovering above Rachel. His voice did not match his language, as layer of evidently forced masculinity hummed through his words. He smirked down at Rachel in all attempts to embarrass her, extending his arm out over the girls shoulder to meet Quinn.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Kurt Hummel. I see you've _met_ my friend Rachel."

The overlay of virility in the boys voice wavered as he eyed Quinn. She had remembered earlier how Tina mistook her for someone much more socially credible than actually she was- and Quinn could read the boy standing in front of her like a book. From his coiffed hair down to his brown, engraved leather satchel hanging from his side- he radiated gay. No facade could mask the boys true colours but Quinn could tell that he was desperately trying to mould the perception that those around him had into something much different.. well as much as he could while maintaining his stylistic choices. Quinn wholeheartedly understood why someone like Kurt would have to hide who he was to appease the masses in a school like this. Lima was a very close minded place, not ready to accept and embrace individuality, like everywhere else already had. She wanted to grab his hand there and then and tell him that she wasn't like the others, she wouldn't condemn someone because of who they fell in love with- despite her upbringing. Though, as she took Kurt's hand politely, she said nothing because truthfully she was enjoying the demeanour she was currently sporting- it made people like Tina and Kurt, as sweet as they seemed, intimidated by her; and people like Puck flirt with her.

Rachel had flicked Kurt's elbow at his entering comment, scoffing at his foul language and his attitude towards her proposition posed to Quinn. He mockingly gasped and retracted his arm that was connected to Quinns. After a small chuckle at their playful encounter, Quinn looked up from the pair to notice that a group of four other kids were standing behind Kurt. Kurt sat down snugly next to Rachel and continued his rudely interrupted greeting with Quinn.

"Im sure Miss Barbra-Berry didn't mean to scare you off _so_ quickly,"

Rachel rolled her eyes at the sound of the word "scare" leaving the boys mouth. She always saw the glee club through rose tinted glasses, and chose to repress all knowledge of the taunting done by everyone in the school towards its members as it gave her a place to fit in and show off her talent. It was unfathomable to Rachel how the majority of the school could detest the club so profusely, and how the members of the club themselves, at times were so reserved about their membership.

"she's just a very _passionate_ captain of the glee club.. and you _are_ sitting at our table"

All traces of masculinity dissolved from Kurt's voice as his friends joined the table and he watched Quinn sitting with a noticeably timid expression plastered on her face.

"Oh I'm so sorry I had no idea!" Quinn replied reaching down to grab her bag. "I just saw nobody sitting here, so I assumed-"

All, with the exception of Rachel burst out into laughter at Quinn's statement.

"Of course nobody is sitting here, didn't you hear Rachel say we were the glee club"

A effortlessly masculine voice came from the boy in a wheelchair to the other side of Rachel. Quinn remembered him, his name was Artie. He wasnt hard to forget as he was the only boy in the school in a chair. Like previously stated, WMHS, and more so Lima, Ohio was not a very diverse place to be.

"That is _not_ the impression we want to give our new friend about glee club," Rachel retorted as she darted her head round to shoot a glare at Artie.

Tina pulled out the chair next to Quinn and sat down smiling sweetly at her. She leant into Quinn and whispered "I should have warned you this morning of the social hierarchy in the cafeteria too.." she let out a little laugh and looked sympathetically at Quinn who looked completely out of her depth at the company she was in.

A blonde boy that Quinn didn't recognise at all was sat at the other side of her and the last girl, Mercedes sat down next to Kurt. Mercedes hadn't said much yet, though from what Quinn could remember she wasnt a quiet soul. Comically soon after that thought, Mercedes turned around to Quinn with a hostile look in her eyes.

"So who are you anyway, new girl?" she sounded a lot less friendly than the others had been previously. In a domino effect, they all turned to look at Quinn. She grabbed the hem of her dress again and as confidently as she could answered,

"Im Quinn."

"And where did you come from, _Quinn?_ " the same interagating voice made Quinn audibly gulp, like she was on trial for a heinous that case she was indeed guilty of.

Kurt elbowed the girl and furrowed his brow, wondering why she was being so dramatic, and not in a good way.

"I just moved from Surrey, in England."

"You dont sound english" she retorted.

"I moved _back_ from England."

"And do you sing, Harry Potter?"

"Sometimes.."

"But are you any good?"

At that, Rachel lightly gasped and stage whispered to Kurt "That was what I was going to ask!" She immediately directed all of her attention back to Quinn, completely disregarding all of Quinns evident discomfort.

"Probably not.." Quinn shrugged breaking off the intense eye contact she was making with Mercedes. She sang a lot in fact. The "sometimes" was a blatent lie. However her crippling self depreciation wouldn't allow her to accredit her talent in the realm.

Mercedes took a long look at Quinn, calculating her answers in her head and sat back in her chair, folding her arms. A satisfied smirk grew on her face.

"Good," her tone lightened immediately "because im _sick_ of fighting this one for solo's! I don't need more competition." she gestured to Rachel and started laughing, finding herself hilarious.

The whole table had been on edge, curious as to what Mercedes was doing. She was usually such a sweet, and welcoming person so to find that this was all a joke made complete sense. They laughed along with her while Quinn let out a massive sigh of relief and put her head in her hands giggling at how stupid she had been for worrying. It was easy to forget that not everyone was as needlessly anxious as she was, but then again, she knew glee club had always been a place of acceptance- they were the only group of people in the school who practiced it. She had wanted to join in freshman year when she overheard Rachel talking about it, but she feared that it would make her more of an outsider, and she knew she couldn't afford that. In that moment, during that thought she remembered exactly why she couldn't join glee, let alone be seen with its members. She felt so guilty for thinking this about the only people who had made her feel welcome all day, but the thought of the impending torment this soon upon her return made her feel physically nauseous. Glee was a one way ticket to her demise. She prayed that nobody had noticed her encounter at this table, she hoped she had just blended in. The entire caffeteria seemed to be preoccupied, and she was new and unimportant, so surely nobody would have even noticed her presence. Quinn figured she would just dart away as the bell rang and pretend it never happened.

"Wow you look like really nervous.. like all of the time.." the blonde boy sitting next to Quinn placed his hand on her arm and gave her a friendly look, however everyone at the table mistook him for flirting. To the rest of the table, he and Quinn shared a picture perfect look about them, Quinn thought he oddly resembled a Ken doll, with larger lips.

"Oh don't act like you were any better, Sam, you ate lunch in the bathroom yourself for two weeks when you first showed up!" Tina said jokingly, but trying to deflect the awkward flirtatious tension that they all, bar Quinn and Sam, felt.

Sams shoulders sank and he looked at Quinn "Thats true, until I met these guy's" he smiled at each of them, almost thanking them again with each glance, until he got to Rachel. He noticed deep chestnut eyes focused on the point of Quinn's arm where his hand had been, her brows furrowed, her stare burning.

"Rach, what's up, you've been a little quiet for you know... being Rachel." He commented.

Her glance shot up immediately and she was out of her little daze.

"I-I was thinking about sectionals actually, since none of you will!"

A unanimous sigh of exasperation fled the mouths of each member.

"I was in the middle of recruiting so that we can compete until I was rudely interrupted by interrogation and flirting." Her voice narrowed on flirting as if she was trying to stab sam with it.

Sam tried to defend his actions but couldn't find the words to do so, so he simply blushed and sat quietly, avoiding eye contact with Quinn.

This was the exact way Quinn had remembered Rachel, eye completely focused on her goal, whatever that may be.

She looked at the smaller girl with such an urge to jump up and pull her into her arms and yell out who she really was so that they could pick up where they left off and maybe finally become real friends for once, and do what normal friends do.

But she just sat, now in a trance of her own, watching Rachel flick through the pink binder that she had pulled out, going through each page which looked carefully thought out and presented. Her confidence was oozing into Quinn, making her feel calmer and stronger by the minute. Everything about the girl was as perfect as she remembered, still so sure and so devoted, but now she was a little older, and looked like a tiny little godess sitting across from the blonde.

"Hellooo?"

Quinn noticed she had resigned into her own mind for a second. She looked up and Rachels eyes looked like a puppies staring right into her soul.

"You still haven't answered my question!"

She had both hands on the table looking like she could burst at any moment with anticipation.

They were all looking at her now.

And then the lunch bell rang.

She was saved once again.

They all began to reach for their bags and trays, all but rachel who sat perfectly still looking up at Quinn who herself, was getting ready to leave.

The blonde looked down at Rachel and gave her a friendly, teasing smile at her lack of an answer, her newfound bought of confidence starting to show. Rachel pouted her lip and stood up towards Quinn. She protruded her finger at her and tried not to break her serious glare.

"I will not let this go Quinn..."

At this moment she realised, she didn't know Quinn's second name.

Without another thought Quinn finished the brunettes sentence:

"Fabray." She gave her that same teasing smirk and walked away leaving Rachel stood where she was.

Fabray..Fabray.. how did she know that name?


End file.
